Lila Rossi- I'm Done
by lillykleaf
Summary: Marinette has put up with a lot, but no more! A possible alternate outcome to Lila's accusations in Season 3 Episode 18. It gets a little crackfic-y up in here, just a warning. ;P One Shot


**As stated in the blurb, this is a little crackfic-ish. I'm mostly writting this to get back into the grove of writing fanfiction. It's been a while and I've missed this. Way less stressful than some of my other projects that I inflict on myself. Hope y'all have fun!**

**I do not own anything Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Marinette stood at the top of the stairs, shock evident on her face as Mr. Damocles stormed the walkway. Lila continued to wail down at the bottom, her siren's song drawing everyone in as usual. Marinette braced herself for whatever lie was about to be told, but couldn't quite stop her jaw from dropping at the accusations Lila was throwing. She was tempted to pull out her secret weapon right then, but felt that it wasn't time yet. Lila was still cooking something.

Marinette's parents were, as were Lila's, though her's never answered their phone.

Lila threw accusation after accusation at her, but Marinette's parents stood by her side and Marinette felt a little bubble of hope that everything would be fine.

Then Lila started accusing her of stealing! Of course Marinette wouldn't do something like that. She couldn't believe this girl!

Herself, her parents, Principal Damocles, Madam Butsier, and Lila (whose leg was miraculously well enough to walk on despite having just purportedly fallen down a flight of stairs), all went to the locker room to check on Lila's claim. Marinette couldn't say she was surprised when the pendant fell out of her locker, outraged yes, but not surprised.

"She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me. I didn't do anything, I swear! You know Lila's lying, don't you, Adrien?" Marinette plead.

They made eye contact and Marinette was certain she saw trust in his eyes. If anyone was going to believe her, it was Adrien. After all, he was the only other person in this school who knew the truth about Lila. He turned to the principal, "Mr. Damocles, I don't think-"

Principal Damocles held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school!"

Nope! That's it. No more Miss Nice girl. For Adrien, she'd tried, but she wasn't about to be expelled because of Lila.

"No! I didn't do it, and I have proof!"

Lila shook her head. "There's no way you couldn't have done this, Marinette. The evidence is stacked against you. I'm the most shocked out of anyone. I never thought our class president could be so two-faced."

"Lila Rossi, I'm done. This is your last chance. Take it back," Marinette growled.

"Principal Damocles, now she's threatening me!" Lila wailed.

The whole crowd of students gasped and looked at Marinette in horror.

Absolutely done with everyone, Marinette reached into her jacket that she always wore and pulled out a pen. "I have proof! Listen to me!"

The room fell silent and watched as Marinette pushed a secret button.

Slightly digitized, but unmistakablely Lila's, a voice rang out.

"**I swore I'd make your life unbearable, Marinette. Let's see how you get out of this one."**

Marinette's voice came next. **"I'm not falling in you trap, Lila."**

***whispers* "Too late, you already have."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**You're about to find out! Ready?**" Her voice is chipper and teasing as it gets quieter from moving further away from the mike all the way up until she starts screaming in pain.

Marinette clicks the button again and the room falls silent. Every pair of eyes in the room turn to Lila.

"That doesn't prove anything," Lila shouted.

"If I'd have pushed you, your voice would have gotten quieter while you were screaming. Instead, your voice goes further away from the microphone while you're talking calmly. You walked yourself down those stairs," Her eyes showed a storm of rage, barely kept contained.

"But that doesn't prove that you didn't steal the test or steal my grandmother's necklace!" Lila countered.

"I don't know about the test, but I know I have evidence that I didn't steal your necklace," Marinette said.

Everyone waited in silent anticipation as she walked up to her still open locker and reached to the back corner where she'd taped up a picture of Adrien. She winced at the embarrassment of him being right there to see it, but figured she could tell him later that it was just to cover up what was underneath- which was a small camera that she detached from the locker wall and held up for everyone to see.

"You recorded your locker?!" Lila shouted, composer lost for one split second. "I mean, Principal Damocles, that has to be an invasion of privacy. She should be expelled at least for that."

"It's an invasion of privacy to record my own locker?" Marinette asked dryly. "Anyway, Max, if you would be so kind."

He knew what she was asking for and pulled out the laptop he always kept in his bag. "If Marinette speaks truly then whoever put the necklace in your locker would have had to have done it after you last used it this morning, but before now, and at a time when no one else was around. Marinette, is this time stamped?"

"Yes."

"Then according to my calculations, the clip we're looking for should be right arooooound... here!" He flipped the laptop around for everyone to watch as Marinette's locker door opened, but not Marinette's face appeared. Lila glanced around the room before turning back to the locker and placing the necklace on the lip of the shelf so it would fall out when the locker was next open. All while wearing a sinister smirk that was all too familiar to Marinette, but news to everyone else present.

"This has to have been faked!" Lila cried, big fat crocodile tears running down her face. "Why would I do that? She made that video to frame me!"

Marinette snorted. "I may be good at video games, but that doesn't mean I know anything about computers."

"It wasn't me!" Lila cried again. "I've never done anything like this before."

"You know what, Lila? I'm done. I'm so very done with you and all your crap. Never done anything like this before?"

Marinette pulled out her phone and pulled up an app. She opened the first file and hit play.

"**From now on you and I are at war. You will lose all your friends and Adrien will be mine."**

"**We'll see about that, Lila. We'll see."**

"After the first time you threatened me I started recording any time we were alone together either on my phone or my recorder pen. I have over nine hours' worth of files of you bullying, threatening, and harassing me. As well as pictures attached to some files, because unlike you, I've actually been shoved down a flight of stairs and that leaves bruises when it happens for real."

"This can't be real. If it was, you'd have come forward sooner."

"I did. I said you were a liar and everyone else said I was being petty and jealous." An uncomfortable aura filled the room while all her classmates looked down and shuffled their feet. Marinette ignored them and plowed on. "I was going to out you as soon as I had evidence of one lie, but one person stopped me. They believed me, but they said you were lonely and needed friends and that with time, you would change. So for the one friend who believed me, I decided to give you a chance and another one and another and another one, but you still haven't changed. I was going to keep giving you chances Lila, but I'm not going to let you get me expelled because you're insecure."

"Oh spare me your false pity," Lila snarled. "You think you're _soooo_ much better than me with your goody-two shoes act and angel of innocence facade. No one is that nice. Like you've never lied either. Met Jagged Stone and designed his CD cover? Please, that reeks of attention seeking. Like he would ever actually pay attention to kids like us, let alone a little nobody like you."

It was at that moment that the akuma came. Not for Marinette. Not for Lila. Not for any of the students or teachers. It came to Sabine Cheng, who was so very done hearing this girl speak nothing but ill of her daughter. Just as Hawkmoth planned (though perhas not inthe way he had expected) the whole room was full of enough negative emotions for him to have Mayura turn him into Scarlet Hawkmoth and akumatize the entire room, starting with Sabine Cheng!

She transformed in front of everyone and declared, "I am Truth Seeker. None shall anymore!" And immediately cast a beam of light at a cowering Lila.

Really only Marinette and Adrien noticed though because everyone else was busy being akumatized as well, all were fueled by their outrage and feelings of betrayal Lila had created. Before Adrien or Marinette could try to slip away, however, the strangest thing happened and just as quickly as they were akumatized, everyone was unakumatized.

Meaning that their was no need for Ladybug to come and perform a Miraculous Cure so Lila, the sole victim of the akuma attack, was the only one to come out affected, having been hit by a blast of magical energy that forced her to tell the truth.

For some reason Ladybug and Chat Noir never felt inclined to come and change that.

Lila never lied again and the world was over all better off for it.

Turns out she wasn't lying about knowing that mangaka in Japan that she could introduce Nathaniel too. Who'd have guessed? But by that point Nathaniel didn't want her help.

* * *

**Hope this made someone laugh. Have a good day!**


End file.
